The Waking Truth
by QueenAngels
Summary: Okay so this is a complete mix story of all vampire ideas. This is all based off of a dream I had a long time ago...


Today I lay in the dark mists of my room. My head against the soft pillow finally relaxing with my eyes closed thinking of all the resent events that have occurred to me. My 17th birthday hadn't gone the way I had planned it to go. I remember lying here, in the same spot as he came into my room. I was home alone and it was late at night. It was midnight and I finally decided to go to sleep. I closed my eyes after watching a scary movie. Suddenly I heard the window open and then a hiss. I jumped terrified, it was pitch black and I thought it was just my imagination playing around with me, but then I heard the panting breath, the hunger it had. I closed my eyes, it was the movie just getting to me I convinced myself. Then I felt the long fingers against my skin and his breath on the back of my neck. I gasped as the two long fangs sunk deep into my neck. I screamed, the pain, the agony, the pleasure…but now that's all over.

Here I am, lying in the darkness of my room, thinking about all that I could have done when it happened, but how could I? That's just history now. I opened my eyes and look at the wall in front of me as I lay there on my bed. I saw the reflection of my red eyes in the dark. I smiled at the shadow of fangs that came from my mouth show. I got up and looked around the room. I looked down at my bed in the dark and scented the air. Only the old scent of my human body. I sighed and looked towards the window. I heard the loud drops of rain that was pouring from the skies above. I sighed once more as I opened the window and stepped into the dark night.

I breathed the air and scented all the blood of the sleeping humans. I chuckled quietly to myself; it wasn't as if I was going to go after them and suck them dry. I shook my head; no I wasn't going to do that. I scented the air "well, what will we have for dinner today?" I asked myself aloud. I grinned as I continued towards the forest, and answered myself "well, [as I made a sniffing sound] it can't be human, so…I guess the winner is [I sniffed the air again as my eyes went red and I went into hunting mode] tonight will be deer" I hissed quietly as I started running after the animal.

For me, that was a typical night I had every night for the past 6 months. Being what I was is tough enough when the thirst in your throat is agonizing and throbs until it's satisfied. I opened up my window again the night I closed the window behind me. It was almost 6am, time for school. I stretched as I watched the sun come up behind the mountains. Today was going to be a new day.

At first I thought being a vampire was fun and exciting, but that was only because I was bookworm and lived in fantasies. A book is not the same as real life. It took me a week to figure that one out. I opened my door and went into the bathroom as I started to brush my hair. Once I had woken up from the pain of the bite I felt for my throat, two deep holes were there and it left me with the second pain of thirst not for any normal liquid, but for the pleasuring taste of blood that pleased the undead.

The first thing I learned was that the books weren't a hundred percent right. The fact that a vampire has no blood was wrong. I had blood in my body and always will and as long as I keep myself supplied, I will never run out. I looked into my mirror (which was another stereotype, I do have a reflection) at my skin and saw that I wasn't pale either. I'm still the same color as any other human. The third thing I learned was that there are three ways to survive as a vampire. One, drink blood as an animal as I do every night, but that only tastes like a tofu. That at least the books got right. Two, drink blood from yourself which doesn't completely satisfy the thirst but it's better than the blood of an animal. Most vampires that can control themselves do this, but to other vampires. Then there is the third option that I assume tastes the best of them all because of its pleasurable and the most tempting smell and that is the taste of human blood. I picked up my tooth brush, squeezed some tooth paste on it and started to brush my teeth. I personally have not tasted human blood. That very night when I was turned I was engraved with thirst for blood, but with me being a bookworm and I knew there was another way out of this. So since then I've been living on animals at twilight when no other humans eyes are able to witness my hunting. I spit into the sink and gargled. Once I was done I looked back in the mirror at my teeth and saw the two fangs. I grinned evilly to myself. My goal is to find who did this to me, the one who made my life worse than it was before he did this to me. I will find him and take my revenge. I opened the door for my sister to come into the bathroom after me and slipped on my shoes. What I didn't know was that today would be the day that would start my adventure, my destiny. I grabbed some toast and thanked my mom. I then picked up my backpack and headed towards the bus stop. I looked at the world around me and took a deep breath. Being a vampire is different than in the books. Being a vampire in the real world had its own set of rules. I was a vampire in the real world with a destiny of my own, which I intend to fulfill.


End file.
